The present invention relates to a system for combining the aesthetic value of decorative molding with the sturdiness of a frame.
In the past, wooden frames although sturdy possessed little aesthetic value unless stained or painted. Metal frames also possessed the same limitations as wooden frames. As technology progressed and the use of plastics increased, decorative plastics became a popular alternative to wood and metal. Although these plastics were advantageous in many ways, generally they did not possess the strength and sturdiness of the wooden and metal frames. In order to combine the beneficial properties of the sturdy frames and decorative plastics, these materials were combined to form a unit.
At first, combinations between wood and metal frames and plastic coverings were accomplished by gluing the plastic covering on top of the metal or wooden frame. This procedure evolutionized to a tongue and groove system thus allowing more liberal use of the frame and the covering while still allowing stability of the system. One type of system incorporating this idea is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,537 to Brown. Brown teaches a chair rail possessing a fixed base and a removable base. The removable base is slidably engaged with a molding in a tongue and groove system and once engaged, the removable base is snapped onto the fixed base.